Tom Riddles first Diagon Alley trip
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Did you never think about how Tom Riddles first Diagon Alley visit was? What his first expressions were? Who helped him with everything?


I really tried to imagine how it would be...and here it is! :D Might be ooc but I tried to stick to their character. :) And since I don't know Averys first name, I just gave him one. Also, I didn't want to copy it from Harrys first visit so I left some things out.

* * *

"Are you ready, Tom?"

The weird looking professor smiled. Tom was curious but also a little scared. He had never left the orphanage before and the man was a complete stranger. But everywhere would be better than this stupid old orphanage. The children always made jokes because of his name. He really tried to be nice but after trying so many times, he gave up and defended himself.

The boy looked at Dumbledore and nodded, following him. For now, everything still looked normal. Until they went into a small pub. Everyone wore strange clothes and looked at him like he was unnormal. Well, he was not normal but they couldn't know. Right? Some people greeted the professor and asked him about the boy. He tried to understand what they said but it was hard since everyone was talking to someone.

A few minutes passed before they continued their journey. The orphan followed him to a brick wall. He tapped with a stick against some bricks and just like the fire in his closet, the bricks moved and a path opened. His eyes began to shine, looking at everything. This must be some new part of the town he never was before. Dumbledore looked at him, still with this gentle smile and waited for him. He hurried next to him, clutching at the jacket to stay with him. After all, there were many people. Even more weird looking people compared to the people in the pub.

"At first, you need a wand. I will bring you to someone who will give you your own wand. Do not worry, it might seem frightening at first but I assure you that you are safe."

Tom followed him into a small shop. Ollivanders? He had never heard this name before. Everything was filled with small packages. Was in every box one wand? And one was his? But how would they find out which one was his own? And what did he have to do?

"Ah, another costumer. Welcome, young boy, you do not look familiar. So this is your first time here?"

Ollivander asked, still with a smile. Tom gave a small nod, watching him closely. He seemed to be a good one. "What is your name, young boy?"

"My name..is Tom. Tom Riddle, sir."

He tried to be polite, looking at the box the man gave him. His hand trembled, his fingers wrapped around the wood and he took it out of the box. It was a white one, the end was sharp and there were some holes in it.

"Give it a wave, Mr. Riddle."

Tom did as he was told and gave it a short wave. Not too fast since he did not know what would happen. The box in front of him began to float. Immediately, the orphan let go of the wand. Was this something he did? But how...?

"Ah, a wonderful choice. 13½" long, yew. And it seems that the core is a phoenix feather. Very rare. You must know the wand always chooses the wizard, Mr. Riddle."

Tom took the wand again, still unsure about this. But the old man still smiled reassuring.

"But...I don't have money..."

Tom looked at Albus, then at Ollivander. Slowly, he put the wand back in the box since he did not really thought that he would be allowed to keep it.

"Do not worry. You are not the only magical child without money. You can borrow some of the books from the Hogwarts library but you need a wand and other important things which you can not borrow. For this, you have a small amount of money which will be paid by Hogwarts."

The orphan was surprised but still happy. It was just like the first time when Dumbledore visited him and told him that he was a wizard. Tom smiled a little and slowly took his wand again. It was still unbelievable for him that he would be able to do some magic soon. Their journey continued. They visited Flourish and Blotts, the Cauldron Shop and the Second-hand Robe Shop. Everything was new and Tom did not know where to look at first. It was overwhelming and just like in all the books about magic he read.

It was about 10.30 o'clock when the young wizard had everything he needed and Dumbledore stopped. He looked at him and smiled with this usual spark in his eyes.

"Now, our little jorney was fun, don't you think? I hope that it was at least a little bit funny for you. Our next and last stop will be the train station. The train will leave at 11 o'clock."

Immediately, the expression on Toms face changed. He was sad, trying to understand what was happening. Of course, Dumbledore noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Tom. I am sure you will find some friends. You are not the only first year. And I am sure that we will also see each other sometimes. Whenever you have a problem, you can come to me."

He just nodded, trying to think about how it will be. They arrived at the platform and the old man looked at him. It was a normal train station as far as he could tell.

"We have to run through the barrier to reach platform 9¾. Do not worry, Tom. Nothing will happen, you will not get hurt. Just do what I do, alright?"

Tom was not sure. Was this just a sick game to get him to the hospital? But...the things he saw today were not normal. So maybe...he just had to listen and do what the old man told him to do. To prove him that this was alright, Dumbledore ran towards the pillar and disappeared. Again, the young boy flinched and looked around. Nobody seemed to be surprised. Nobody saw what happened. Without any more thoughts about this, he began to ran towards the same pillar. He closed his eyes and continued to run, waiting for the pain. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Dumbledore again, next to him were his trunk and his other belongings. So it worked? It must have worked. This was not like the train station he was before. It was so different, there were so many children and so many parents. For a few moments, he did not want to be here. Nobody would wave him goodbye. Nobody would-

"Hey, this is your first time I assume?"

A boy around his age was next to him, smiling. Tom blinked twice before he nodded. It was the first time that someone his age did not beat or insult him. He was even pretty nice.

"My name is Avery. Jack Avery, nice to meet you."

Tom tried to smile a little before he answered.

"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle..."

Dumbledore gave him his ticket while his things were already in the train. Tom was still overwhelmed and happy that he found someone who might become his friend. The old man said goodbye before he disappeared in the steam but the boys were already in the train, trying to find a place. He met Jacks friends who were also pretty nice and accpeted him. It was the first time that he felt accepted and not strange. Different. Nobody judged him. When the train left the platform, he saw the old man again, smiling and waving at him. Tom smiled and waved back before he turned to Jack again.


End file.
